1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing systems and methods, signal processing apparatuses and methods, recording media, and programs. More particularly, the invention relates to a signal processing system and method and a signal processing apparatus and method in which a plurality of signal processing functions provided for the signal processing apparatus can be easily selected and utilized. The invention also pertains to a program implementing the above-described method and to a recording medium storing such a program.
The invention further relates to a signal processing system and method and a signal processing apparatus and method in which updated information for changing signal processing functions can be provided while maintaining security. The invention also pertains to a program implementing the above-described method and to a recording medium storing such a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a board is attached to a signal processing apparatus that performs predetermined signal processing on an input signal and outputs a resulting signal, and information for updating the signal processing functions is supplied to the signal processing apparatus from the board by wired connection. In this case, the board is connected to a bus of the signal processing apparatus, and then, information can be supplied to the signal processing apparatus from the board via the bus.
Hitherto, information concerning only one signal processing function is assigned to each board. Accordingly, when a plurality of functions are assigned to a signal processing apparatus, a plurality of boards must be prepared, and it is troublesome for the user to manage such boards. Also, when changing the function, the user has to search for the corresponding board and installs it into the signal processing apparatus, thereby decreasing the operability.
Information to be supplied to a signal processing apparatus from a board via a bus is sometimes updated, in which case, such updated information sometimes cannot be supplied to the signal processing apparatus because of the restrictions of the bus.
Additionally, when providing information from a board to a signal processing apparatus, leakage of the information may occur.